Infinite Blade: Trump Cards of Hope
by Moonlight Abyss
Summary: Kenji has been having these weird dreams for the past month, and it's starting to effect him while he's awake. Once he gets a call from his friend to hang out, Kenji notices that his pet cat chases after a man who tells Kenji he must venture into another world that's causing problems in his. Now Kenji has to face creatures called Undead and must become Kamen Rider Blade!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, I know some of you may have already read this story already along with any other Kamen Rider Fics that I have put up before in the past. But I would like to explain to everyone that I will put up those stories again, and the reason why is because I got hacked by some people around my area who were stealing my internet. So please enjoy.**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Blade and Infinite Stratos…**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Knight of Spade! Blade Reborn!**

**Dream (?)**

_It was rainy night and everything seemed to be quite. The sound of rain drops hit the ground with each passing second as the sound of clanging metal can be heard, along with the sound of screaming. However, the screams didn't sound human as they more like that of a monster. Or perhaps 'monsters' as there were more than one. _

_In the open battle field a lone figure was facing an army of black creatures that resembled that of cockroaches with long, razor sharp green nails. They swarmed around the figure as each of them were being slaughtered away one by one. Each of their screams represented the anger and anguish they felt. _

_Many of them tried to ambush the figure by sneaking behind him, or just by trying every sneak attack they could think of. Unfortunately, all of them were being sliced away by the man's blade. He moved in swift motion and carefully predicted as well as react to when all of them were going to attack. _

_Soon holograms of golden cards appeared before him as he rose his sword, which started to glow in a gold aura as the figure's eyes glowed red. Due to the light and his glowing red eyes, it was actually his helmet which he wore that was colored gold and resembled that of a king. The golden armored king let out a battle cry as he swung his blade._

* * *

**Somewhere else (?)**

_There was nothing, nothing at sight. It was all clear, a void that had nothing but a water-like ocean ground where you can step on without having to fall in. And then…somewhere in the far back, there's a white circle that appeared to be the sun._

_It was beautiful…_

"_Where am I?" asked a young male youth as he looked at void around him. He admits it looks beautiful, but there was something off about it. He placed a hand on his head, scratching his hair wondering how he had gotten here. "How did I…get here?" Looking towards the direction of the large white orb, he spotted a figure standing close to where it was at all by himself._

_The figure stood motionless, not moving a single inch as he just stared into the orb. The male even doubts that he knows that he's here. It most likely since they were just the only ones here and he had just hardly noticed him or her._

_Before the youth could even or do anything, the figure turned around and looked at him. The youth couldn't make out his features and just noticed that he wore all black. Plus, he could even see that his hair is brown and that it reached somewhere around his neck or shoulders. _

"_Who-?" the youth was interrupted when the mysterious brown haired figure suddenly rose an arm and pointed his finger at him. Before anything else can be said or done, a white wave of light came from behind the figure as it traveled towards the youth whose eyes were revealed to be blue. He rose up his arms to shield himself from the light._

* * *

**Bedroom (Reality)**

"Ah!" screamed a male teen as a thud could be heard; indicating that he probably may have fallen off his bed. "Ow."

Yup, he certainly did…

"Oh man, that seriously hurt." he said rubbing his head. He let out a sigh as he looked at his curtain. "Might as well shed some light in here…" Standing on his feet, he proceeded towards his window and opened the curtain while opening the window as well, so air can enter the room. Once his window was the open the sun beamed down on him.

The boy is a young man around the age of sixteen or so with blue eyes, messy brown hair that slightly spikes from the top, and wore a pair of sweats along with a black shirt. This is Kenji Kazuma.

Kenji let out a yawn as he stretched his arms and scratched the back of his hair. He sighed and sat down on his bed as he pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. Slowly re-opening them, Kenji couldn't help but let out another sigh. "That dream again…"

For the past couple of days now, Kenji has been dreaming that same dream every time he goes to bed. It was weird because it keeps replaying itself over and over again. The only thing that was different this time was seeing the weird void place or whatever it was, and seeing that figure. Kenji couldn't explain it since that part of his dream is new.

However…he does have this strange feeling that he knows what is going on yet at the same time he doesn't.

"What's wrong with me?" Kenji questioned to himself trying to shake off these thoughts and feelings. They were all too weird for him to even make sense of. The blue eyed teen glanced over at a wooden sword nearby his bed and reached his hand over to grab it.

Kenji stood from his bed as he swung the wooden sword around obviously having trained in kendo due to how well he swung it, without making any sloppy swings or mistakes. Ever since he was a little boy, Kenji has had this odd obsession with practicing kendo and is interested in knights too. This hobby and obsession just came out of the blue for him, as he started to practice kendo at a local dojo somewhere in town. And then when his training soon ended, he continued to train and even learned some eastern sword techniques.

"I guess doing a little bit of training should take my mind off this…" Kenji went to his drawers, pulling out his clothes and started to get dressed.

* * *

**Warehouse**

Kenji was training inside an old warehouse, where he goes to train from time to time. It was pretty far from where he lives, and people hardly ever come by so he can use it as many times as he wants to. And

the good thing about it is that he can train without having people watching him save for his friends, because they have seen him training. Plus, they even know about the warehouse too. Other than it being a place for Kenji to train, it's also a secret hang for them as well.

He was dressed in a navy blue track suit with white lines running down the arms and legs. Most people would wear this to go to sleep in, or just go out for a jog if you're one of those people who like to do that. However, Kenji would only wear it for when he trains his swordsmanship.

The brown haired teen let out many battle cries as he swung his wooden blade, hitting a bunch of practice dummies that were set up his friends and himself included. It was hard, but they managed to figure it out. Also, as Kenji swung is sword around he dodged a couple of rocks that came flying his way. Sensing that more were on the way, he instinctively turned around and slashed all of them away.

The training that Kenji does seems to be more for warriors or people who are specially trained for doing the things that he is doing. He did a back flip after feeling that something might be coming his way, and more so he was right. There were metal poles tied by rope that hung from the ceiling just swinging around back and forth. Kenji smirked as he was able to every one of them coming. He soon dived in and began to swing every one of them away from him, as more of them including the same ones just came right at him. Dodging and evading them, Kenji rolled on the ground as he got into position and raised his sword to block as more pebbles were shooting themselves at him.

* * *

**Outside**

Kenji had just the warehouse after placing all of the equipment back in order. It sure was a pain to do it all by himself, since he is the only there. Oh well, it was his decision anyway. Although with more people to help him out would be a lot of fun and less boring too, especially when you have to do all the complicated stuff. Anyway, the blue eyed teen was walking back to his house as he had a towel around his neck to wipe the sweat from his face. He is going to need a shower later.

"_Man that sure was easy, maybe I can convince the others to help set in more new training equipment."_ Kenji thought as he reviewed on today's training. He responded well to all of the traps that came his way, and his body just acted on his own whenever more unsuspecting ones would come along at him. Those were signs that he was getting better each time he held up his sword.

Soon he heard his stomach growling and merely laughed at it. "Suppose doing that work just worked up my appetite. Well there's gotta be something back home." Kenji continued to walk until he noticed that someone wearing a black coat, pants, a pair of sunglasses over his eyes, and had brown hair walked by him without even noticing.

Kenji widened his eyes at this as he quickly turned around to see that person again. Much to his surprise, there was no one there as if…no one was ever there at all.

Oh great, now that weird feeling is back…

Can't this get any weirder than it already is?

* * *

**Kenji's Apartment**

Kenji's place wasn't really a fancy place as it was just a cheap apartment that had really cheap rent, since it's only filled with middle aged people and some local families who don't have much. Sure the rent is good and all, however, the inside of the rooms were another story especially his.

The apartment where Kenji is living is just a small room with only one door that is his bedroom, a small living room with a closet, and a kitchen nearby the entrance. However the refrigerator is really small, heck it doesn't even have cooler like most refrigerators that people have in their homes! Well…that's what happens when you live in some small cheap apartment building with said building kind looking like crap itself.

Why is this being explained? Well when Kenji had gotten home, he took a quick shower in the bathroom, got dressed, brushed his teeth, and when he went into the kitchen and opened up his refrigerator only to find that it was empty!

Kenji gaped as he fell on all fours with a sad aura enveloping him. "H-How did this happen?" Good question, how did this happen. For the life of him, Kenji can't remember when he ran out of food. Was it last night? It had to be right? "Oh well, suppose I'll go out and buy some groceries." He grabbed his jacket and made sure his keys and wallet were in his pocket before stepping out.

* * *

**City Streets**

"Well that should do it." Kenji said to himself, looking at a bag full of groceries. After he entered the grocery store and was about to pay for all of his stuff, he was worried about his money going down the drain because he needed to fill the fridge with food, and the fact that he has to pay rent as well. Luckily, he still had enough to pay rent even though when he does he'll be completely broke.

Oh well…

At least he'll still have a roof over his head and a place to live. It sucks to live by yourself staying in some rundown apartment, where…_plenty_ of things go on. Things that should never be heard nor discussed for they shall always remain in that one center only.

"_I better hear back from them soon…" _Kenji frowned as he looked at his phone. He is waiting to get a call from his boss at his part-time job. He tried calling them back time and time again, but they never responded back to him. Kenji was starting to get worried.

*Meow~*

"Huh?" Kenji blinked as he heard a familiar noise of cat. He was about to look around until he felt something jump onto his shoulders and felt a lick on his cheek. Turning his head, Kenji saw a brown cat with black stripes and shared the same colored eyes as him. "Yoi!" he smiled at the cat dubbed as Yoi.

Yoi is Kenji's pet cat who he keeps at home whenever the manager is out or when he goes home. The brown/black lives with Kenji as he provides him company since he lives alone. Of course, Kenji would provide his cat love and affection but too much since Yoi is a boy cat. Sometimes, when Kenji has to buy cat food for Yoi; he would always have to make sure the manager wouldn't notice thus hiding it.

"Hey there buddy! Where have you been?" asked Kenji as the cat just "meowed" and stuck close to him. Kenji liked it when Yoi would hang around on his shoulder. It just proved that they have a good relationship.

As Kenji walked towards a train track the crossroad single was going off as the gate slowly came down. The blue eyed teen sighed as he just waited for the train to come and pass by. His stomach and hunger were getting the better of him.

While waiting for the train to pass, Yoi suddenly began to sense something as he hissed at something from across the tracks. This caused Kenji to look at him, and caused him to be a little worried too.

"What's wrong pal?" he asked the cat knowing he only did that when something unpleasant would come up. However, there were hardly any people around them and as far as he could tell there wasn't anybody from across the tracks. From his shoulders, Yoi's claws were starting to bear but made sure not to put them too deep into Kenji. _"What's up? I've never seen him act like this before…"_

Kenji decided to take another look around until he saw a clad armor figure watching him as the train continued to move along. He wasn't able to make out all of the details due to said train concealing most of his form, but for some reason flashes of his dream were starting to come back to him. A charge of a headache made its way up to Kenji's head, as he placed his free hand over it. Yoi, however, continued to growl at the figure knowing it was causing his friend/owner a lot of pain.

The crossroad singles were going off as the train was out of sight, the bridge coming back up to allow people to safely walk across the road. Kenji shook off his head as the headache had suddenly just disappeared. Once he looked up to get a clear look at the figure, much to his surprise, it was gone!

"_W-What…?"_ he questioned to himself in thought as people were walking by him as he looked at the empty spot, where the figure stood just moments ago. Gathering himself, Kenji continued to walk and felt Yoi calm down returning back to his calm nature.

Once Kenji was at a far enough distance from the tracks, Yoi hopped off his shoulders after sensing that his friend/ owner was safe for the meantime. Yoi jumped up to the cement wall, looking at Kenji who looked back at him with a smile before going off somewhere else.

"See you later…" Kenji said before walking back to his apartment building.

* * *

**Kenji's Apartment**

Kenji closed the door behind him and locked the door before placing the bag down on the table.

"Ah, good. I got food now." he smiled before placing the groceries away. He had bought some eggs, milk, juice, a little bit of fruits and vegetables, butter, some meat, and finally some fish. Oh and bacon too… "Well I guess I can start cookin' now."

After making his breakfast, Kenji set his plate on the table and was about to dig in before hearing a tap on the window. Curious to know what it was he turned only to see Yoi tapping his paw on the window. Kenji smiled as he got up from his chair and went over to open the window to let his cat in.

Yoi jumped down on the floor and immediately went over to an empty bowl. He looked up at Kenji who meekly laughed while scratching his cheek before grabbing his food putting it in the bowl, and poured some milk in the other one.

"There you go."

When both finished their meal Kenji went over to the couch, layed down placing his hands behind his head as Yoi rested on his stomach. The brown haired boy looked at his clock only to see that it was hardly going to be one o' clock. Man, after doing that earl morning training, going out to buy groceries time just flew by in an instant.

Boredom…

It was starting to kill him.

Kenji let out a sigh as he heard his phone go off. Curious to know who was calling him; he reached for his pocket answered it and placed it in his ear. "Hello?"

"_Hey Kenji!"_ a male voice called out.

"Suzuki?" questioned Kenji to his friend, Suzuki. "What's up?"

"_I need you to meet me at the shooting range right now!"_

"What? Why?" questioned Kenji not wanting to go a place where he can get shot by a couple of crazed gun-freaks save for his friend.

"_No time! Just hurry up and get over here!"_ And with that the call ended.

"Man." Kenji sighed. "What do you think pal? Should we go and meet up with our friend?" Yoi looked at him and then blinked for a few moments before jumping off him, then went to the open window. "I guess that answer's it then. Let's go…"

* * *

**Shooting Range**

Kenji sighed as he walked towards the shooting range with Yoi on his shoulders who soon got off him due to the loud gun noises of bullets being fired. Well figures as much, since the noise is quite sensitive to his ears. Once he stepped inside, Kenji could see a lot of people holding their gun as they were shooting or trying to at least get their targets.

"Where is he at?" Kenji questioned, looking for his friend and saw another teen around his age wearing the headset and held a gun in his hand. "There he is…" He made his over to him and noticed that he was hitting the target's chest, head, and even some other body parts like the arms or so. Kenji smirked and snuck up behind his friend as he was about to scare him.

"Don't even try it…" Suzuki said without looking at him. He stopped shooting, put the gun on safety, took off the ear piece and turned look at Kenji who chuckled. This is Suzuki Tachibana, a sixteen year old who has black hair, green eyes, and wore a pair of green military pants, black jacket and a red shirt underneath.

"How'd you know I was going to sneak up on you?" Kenji asked. Suzuki gestured over to the mirror on his table. "Ah, I see."

"I knew you were going to try something like this, so I took the precaution of taking action first before you did." Suzuki smirked as Kenji merely chuckled.

"Alright, alright, I admit you got me." Kenji smiled. "So…? What did you call me here for?"

"Let's talk outside, I'll explain to you once we find a place to sit down and relax." Kenji nodded as he stepped outside while Suzuki was signing out before heading out with him.

* * *

**Park**

Kenji sat down on the wooden park table while Suzuki went over to a nearby vending machine to get them something to drink. Yoi had soon joined them once they began to walk out of the shooting range, and then jumped on Kenji's shoulders as usual.

"Here…" Suzuki handed him a can of coffee.

"Thanks." Kenji took the can in his hand, opened it and then took a sip. Suzuki sat across from him as he opened his coffee and took a sip of his coffee as well. "So…?"

"Oh right, you wanted why I called you, huh?" Kenji nodded. "Well lately I've been trying to investigate some strange phenomenon that's been going around the city lately."

"Strange phenomenon?" questioned Kenji trying to think if he heard of something like that. Now that he thinks about it, there was some sort rumor that was going around lately but never paid much attention to it since he's trying to survive on his own, living expensive wise. "Huh? You know…I think did hear something about it, but didn't really pay attention to what people were saying. Mind filling me in on what it is?

"Well that's why I called you, because I knew that you wouldn't know what was going on since your busy and all. So…" Suzuki reached for his bag on zipped the zipper open and then pulled out a notebook that had the word 'Mystery' on it. "That's why I brought my trusty notebook with me." He placed it in front of Kenji. "Take a look."

Kenji picked the notebook up and started to flip through the pages. Oh, and for the reason why Suzuki has the word 'Mystery' written on his notebook is because he plans on becoming a detective someday. He's really interested in solving crimes, finding evidence, going around the city just to interview people, and e.c.t.

"Is this the one 'Phenomenon Wonders'?" Kenji asked looking at the title.

"Yup, that's the one." he confirmed.

"Hmmm…?" Kenji looked at it. "What's with all of these notes?"

"Those notes are listings of the events going on." Suzuki told him.

"The first one says that there's been a lot of haunting sound at the beach, the old factory, and even…our warehouse?" Kenji blinked at the last part. Was there something going on at their hangout place?

"Yeah, I crossed the one off because I know there isn't anything going over there. I mean, we've hung out there a bunch of times with other guys, and nothing weird has even happened save for a few noises here and there. But that's all because of us, and the place is a little old too."

"Yeah, I see your point." Kenji nodded. "So what's up with all of these noises?"

"A lot of people have been saying they've heard the sound of some kind of monster."

"A monster?"

"Yeah I know. Hard to believe right…?" Kenji nodded. "They say the screams are that of a monster because it doesn't sound remotely human at all."

"Huh?" Kenji placed a hand underneath his chin. For some reasons unknown, he feels as though he knows something about that but has no idea what. This is starting to get annoying.

"You okay there Kenji?" asked Suzuki noticing that his friend had spaced off for a while.

"Oh, sorry. I've just been having these weird thoughts lately." Kenji said causing Suzuki to raise a brow.

"Really, what kind of thoughts?" he asked.

"Well, I've been having this weird dream for the past month now and I don't understand what it means…" Kenji proceeded to tell him about the dream he's been having. He also explained about the new part in his dream, and the hallucinations he's been seeing too.

"That does sound strange. And you said you've been having this dream for the past month?" Suzuki asked.

"Mmm hmm." nodded Kenji.

"Dude, how come you didn't tell me about this earlier? I could have helped you out, you know?"

"I know you would, but I always assumed that it was nothing."

"From what you're telling me, it sounds like it's getting worse even from dreams to seeing weird illusions. Have you been to the hospital to get checked out?" Suzuki asked.

"I've gone to the emergency rooms a few times, but they always told me that I'm fine. And besides, I'm not suffering from some kind of sleep deprive or anything." Kenji replied.

Suzuki nodded as he took his notebook back, flipped a page taking out a pen and then wrote something down. "I'm just going to put that down in case if it turns out to be a mystery, or something that I need to do."

"Do what exactly?" questioned Kenji.

"Taking your sorry behind to a hospital or perhaps send you to an asylum." Suzuki stated.

Kenji lightly chuckled knowing he meant the asylum part as a joke.

"You sure are looking out." mused Kenji.

"What do you expect, one of us has to look after the other. Besides, I doubt that cat of your sorry behind to the hospital." Suzuki pointed at Yoi.

"Oh come on, I'm sure he could Yoi would take me a hospital if I got hurt. Wouldn't you, pal?" Kenji patted the top of Yoi's head as he just 'meowed' and jumped down on the table looking at Suzuki.

Suzuki frowned as he stared at the brown and black cat as he sweat dropped. "Freaky…"

"Come on don't say that." Kenji said.

"Dude, come on, just look at this cat of yours he's freaking me out just staring at me like this!" Suzuki exclaimed feeling uncomfortable.

"Well he knows what you said and probably feels offended, so I think he wants you to apologize to him." Kenji said, picking his up cat and brought him closer to Suzuki's face as said boy moved back.

"You know this is uncomfortable for me, right?" Suzuki raised a brow in suspicion.

"Come on just say it, will you? It's not going to hurt."

"Fine, fine whatever I'm sorry, Yoi." Suzuki said and Kenji pulled Yoi back as said cat jumped on his shoulders. "Sigh. Anyway, let's go back to my house. We'll talk more about these phenomenons over there. Plus…" He smirked at him while taking out a video game from his bag.

"Whoa!" Kenji's eyes brightened up by the sight of the game that Suzuki was carrying in his hand. "I thought that game was impossible to get?"

"I was able to order it online, since they were giving it away at the cost of figuring out some kind code. Of course with my deductions I figured it out!"

"What type of code was it?" asked Kenji, curious.

"Ah, it was nothing just something any idiot can figure out." Suzuki waved as he stood up from his seat. "Well come on, let's go."

Kenji nodded as he stood up from his seat and followed after him.

* * *

**Suzuki's House**

When Kenji and Suzuki left the park, Yoi had gone off somewhere else much to Suzuki's relief but Kenji told him that they'll be seeing him again a bit soon. So right now, that cat is just off doing his own thing as usual. Both had finished their drinks and threw them away in one of the recycling cans.

"Alright, here we are." smiled Suzuki as they stepped inside the house.

Unlike Kenji's crappy apartment, Suzuki actually lives in a house that was filled with nice furniture that feels comfortable. His fridge is almost about the same size as them, but was filled with more food than his even with the stuff he bought earlier today at the grocery store. Ah, it seems so unfair but that's life…

"So what do we do now?" Kenji asked.

"We're heading to my room of course; I still need to show you all the data I collected from taking down all those notes." Suzuki said.

They entered the boy's room which was filled with a bunch of posters of guns and detectives dressed in cool clothing such a long coat, or something that gives them that mysterious vibe. Kenji sat on Suzuki's bed as Suzuki himself had sat in front of his computer desk, turning it on. It took a little while for it to load up before he went to his documents and went on the Internet to look for some other stuff he looked up.

"Alright…"

Kenji continued to wait as he picked up a few magazines from underneath Suzuki's bed knowing he buys them in case if his guest, in this case Kenji, would get bored while he does his research or look up something on the computer like he is now. "Dude, you seriously have to buy magazines because these are getting old and outdated already."

"I know." Suzuki sighed turning to face him. "Might as well put 'em all in the dumpster by now. Ah whatever, I'll do that later."

"Need help?" Kenji offered.

"Nah, that's okay. It's my mess I'll take care of it." Suzuki said, continuing to type before stopping. "Okay, check it out."

Kenji stood up from the bed and went over to his friend, looking over his shoulder to see the computer screen that was filled with newspaper articles, along with his open tabs. "Alright, what am I looking at?"

"These are articles about the phenomenons I was telling you about earlier." Suzuki told him.

"Uh…? Are these newspaper articles? Because I don't believe that actual publishers would write about that even if they wanted to." stated Kenji, knowing full well that head publishers in the departments of big newspaper companies would never put these stories up for sale.

"Alright I admit it; I was lying about them being newspaper articles. If they were you know that I'd have them all right here and put them on my mystery wall over there." Kenji looked at the wall, where Suzuki pointed at. It was a filled newspaper pieces, personal notes that Suzuki writes, and even some pictures of objects. Yup, he really is dedicated into doing this stuff one day.

"You sure are dedicated into finding out what these phenomenons are, aren't you." Kenji said looking at his friend.

"Well of course I am. I mean, if somebody isn't going to do anything about it, then I might as well do it myself and spread the truth once I find it out." Suzuki stated proudly. This is actually one of the reasons why Kenji is friends with him in the first place, because he strong about his passion for becoming an investigator. No matter how small or little it is; he's willing to crack it open.

"Your strong determined iron will is one of the things I admire about you, bro." Kenji chuckled before looking back at the screen. "So this is just a website for people who are trying to figure out what's going around the city?"

"Mmm hmm." the other teen nodded. "All of them, people who've experienced these strange sightings have put up these websites in hopes of figuring out what's causing the stuff around the city. Of course, as you said earlier; nobody is really going to pay attention to all of this stuff save for some believers and perhaps some big time nerds too."

"Yeah, I can see that." agreed Kenji. Both of them heard tapping and looked at the window to see Yoi standing outside waiting for them to open up. "Oh, Yoi!" Kenji went over to open the window and the brown/black cat jumped inside the room landing on Suzuki's table.

Suzuki just stared at his friend's cat that just looked at him. Honestly, why does Kenji's cat always looks at him like he wants to hear something from him. "Hi…" And with that Yoi jumped down from the table and went over to his bed merely resting on it. "Seriously I feel like Yoi just wants to hear me talk to him."

"Don't be like that, man come on…You know he just wants to be greeted by you." Kenji defended while stroking Yoi's body.

"But every time, every time whenever I see him!?" Suzuki lightly complained as Kenji rolled his eyes. He knows his friends _are_ actually friends. So because of that, he's letting this go.

"Just shut up and tell more about this already."

Suzuki sighed while shaking his head before turning back to the screen. "Anyway…yeah, not a whole lot of people believe this due to thinking that it's just one of this fictional websites that you and I would usually go on sometimes to read about some anime or whatever. But…there is something I did notice."

"What?" asked Kenji curios to know what he figured out.

Suzuki clicked on a few of the pictures that were on the site along with a few articles that kind of explain a little about these phenomenons, but not very much. Kenji curiously blinked at this before seeing Suzuki's finger pointing at some odd lines that were hardly ever noticeable. "You see these lines right here?"

"Yeah…"

"Well those lines have appeared in one of these pictures right here, and I believe they're trying to form some sort of shape." the black haired teen told him.

"A shape?" blinked Kenji.

"Yeah, for the past couple of months I've been trying to connect these lines because of different their angles are." Suzuki said.

"Have you figured out what shapes they make yet?" asked Kenji.

Suzuki shook his head. "No, I haven't. But I feel like I'm getting closer to figuring out what these lines make."

"Got any ideas what it makes or have an idea of what the shape is?" Kenji asked.

"I think it's an arrow because I was able to piece out this shaped one right here." Suzuki clicked on his documents to show him that arrow that was created.

Kenji merely stared at the arrow point as something told him that it wasn't an arrow. Whatever is going on with him today, he knows it's trying to tell him something about these phenomenons and what that what the lines make up. It was like his mind is separating itself from his usual thought process trying to go somewhere else. Odd.

"You okay?" Kenji was brought out of his thoughts by Suzuki, who looked at him as if trying to figure what if he should be concerned about him or not.

"Oh…sorry about that, must've spaced out." the blue eyed teen rubbed his head trying to figure out what his thoughts were about.

"I'm starting to get a little worried about you. This dream must be getting to you if it's affecting you while you're awake." Suzuki said.

"It wasn't like this before." Kenji said. "Anyway, how about we try putting those lines together? You do have a printer here, right?"

"Yeah, it should be in one of my folks' office room." Suzuki said before realizing what Kenji was trying to do. "Oh I get it; if we piece them together physically by hand then we'll find out what these puppies make."

"Alright I'll do it right now." Suzuki typed on the keyboards before he began to print them out. "Okay, I'll be right back." He left the room.

Kenji sighed as he laid on the bed and just stared up at the ceiling. Yoi hovered over his face, looking down at him as if to wonder if he was okay. "Boy, there's something wrong with me today." He sat up and picked Yoi up to level their eyes as blue eyes met blue eyes. "What do you think?"

*Meow~*

"Sigh. Yeah, what's that I'm thinking too." Kenji nodded.

"Want to know what I think?" Suzuki's voice said as Kenji turned to see said teen walking back inside the room, carrying a bunch of papers with him. "I think it's weird for someone your age to be talking to his cat like he's already a lonely old timer, who couldn't find any love in the world. Or just love in general."

"At least it's better than worshipping Sherlock Holmes, and being somewhat creepy by almost everyone we know." Kenji snickered, countering his friend.

"Whatever I still stick by the creepy lonely man with the cat." Suzuki said before placing the papers down on the floor. "Now help me out by sorting out these pics, will ya?"

"Sure." Kenji went down to the floor, sat down and started to help Suzuki sort out all the pictures he printed out.

"Okay, I think we should set them up by order according to which each one were uploaded, then…" Suzuki was suddenly cut off once he noticed Kenji starting to randomly put the lines on the pictures together as if he already knew what it made. This caused him to raise a brow wondering what was going on with his friend. He tried to call out to him, but the look in his told him that he wasn't listening and is unaware of what is going on around him. Suzuki tried waving his hand front of his face but got no reaction. He was about to look down to see what he was making with those lines, but was caught off guard by the aggressive hiss of Yoi. "Whoa, what's up with you?"

Suzuki watched Yoi hiss angrily at something as if to say there's something nearby. He watched the cat suddenly jump out the window to see whatever he was sensing was still out there. Now that got Suzuki worried as he aggressively shook Kenji to snap him out of whatever was causing him to be like this.

"KENJI!"

Kenji widen his eyes as looked around the room to see Suzuki looking at him. "Jeez, why'd you scream like that? You know, I'm right…" Kenji noticed that Yoi was gone. "Where's Yoi?"

"I don't know, he just suddenly started to hiss at something before jumping out the window." Suzuki told him.

"What!?" yelled Kenji, quickly getting on his feet before sticking his head out the window to see Yoi chasing after someone who's shadow he was able to see go off somewhere else. "Yoi!" He immediately stormed out of the room.

"Hey wait! Kenji!" Suzuki called out before chasing after him.

Unbeknownst to the two boys, the lines connected together to create the spade symbol.

* * *

**With Kenji**

Kenji ran after his cat trying to keep up with him. He was barely behind the cat somewhere around ten feet or so. It was no surprise that cats are really agile and flexible, thus making them the most balanced being out there in kingdom. Well…at least that's what Kenji thinks but now wasn't the time for those thoughts.

He was worried about who Yoi is chasing after. Or rather _why_ he is chasing after whoever he's chasing.

"Wait up!" Kenji called out. The chase went on for a good five to ten minutes or so. Luckily, Kenji was able to keep up for that long thanks to his training as a swordsman. Once he saw that Yoi had turned to head into an alley, he picked up the pace and quickly dashed after him worried that it might trap full of thugs who might want to hurt them.

Once Kenji had entered the alley, he panted between breaths trying to reclaim them again before getting into anything that might get a little ugly. Cautiously he made his way deep into the alley looking for any signs of trouble, or trying to listen in for any noises. However there none at the moment, but he still kept his guard up.

"Yoi…" he called out hoping to get a response.

*Meow~*

Luckily he did as Yoi came running up to Kenji jumping on his shoulders.

Kenji was happy to see that his cat was alright seeing that he didn't have any wounds on him. He picked him off his shoulders, carrying him in his hands. "Crazy car don't that again, got it? My gosh, let's get out of here before-" The sound of footsteps interrupted him as Yoi hissed at the person behind them.

Slowly turning around, Kenji came face to face with a man who was somewhere around his early to mid thirties with brown hair, wore sunglasses and black clothing such as pants, coat, shirt, and boots. Kenji couldn't help but shake the feeling that there was something familiar about this man.

"Who are you?" he asked still keeping his guard up.

"Who I am does not matter." the man said before pointing a finger at Kenji. "What matters is that I'm here for you…"

"Me?" questioned Kenji staring into the man's sunglasses only to see his own reflection starting at him.

"Yes, you…" he said before taking something out of his jacket and threw it at Kenji, who caught whatever he had thrown at him.

Kenji looked down to see a silver rectangular buckle of some kind that has a lever on the side, and a slot that seems to be meant for a card or something. "A buckle?" he questioned before his instincts kicked in and used his free hand to catch another object, but this one was lighter than the buckle in his hand. He looked down to see a card that had the cover of a blue beetle with a red spade symbol on it, and read "Change Beetle" on it. "Card…?"

"Correct, you will need those for upcoming battles." the mysterious man said causing Kenji to raise a brow.

"Battles?" Kenji narrowed his eyes at him knowing that he's just talking nonsense. "Just what the hell are you trying to say?"

"What I'm saying is that this world is in danger. Plus, another world slightly alternative to this one is where the source of that danger is coming from." Now Kenji really knew that this guy is crazy but…he can't shake this feeling that there was something familiar about him. All of a sudden memories of his dream were coming back into flash images of the armored man facing those black cockroach creatures.

"I see."

Kenji was so caught up in his thoughts he literally forgot about the guy standing before him. He looked at him oddly once he said "I see" as he began to snap his fingers. There was silence between them for a moment before a giant blue spade symbol appeared behind Kenji, who noticed the light behind him and turned to see it.

"What the…?" Kenji didn't have time to say anything else as he was being sucked into the giant spade symbol, he quickly grabbed Yoi tucking inside his shirt before getting on the ground before grabbing onto a large garbage dump.

As Kenji hang on for dear life, he noticed the man was still motionless and calm as he quietly paced towards the blue spade symbol. He stopped and then turned to look at Kenji still hanging on for dear life.

"You won't be able to hold on for much longer. I suggest you quietly give in and come inside with me." Kenji glared at him before trying to reach for end of the alley. "That's right…I forgot." He said all of a sudden before walking into the spade before saying that he'll see Kenji inside.

"Damn…" Kenji cursed as he tried to get away from this giant playing card symbol.

* * *

**With Suzuki**

"Damn it!" yelled Suzuki running after his friend heading over to where he might have gone. "The cat had to run off somewhere and now Kenji had to go after him…Jeez, once I get my hands on those two." Suzuki shook his head knowing he'll scold them or rather Kenji, later for just taking off like that. Once that's done he'll take his sorry behind to the hospital because from how he's acting, it was starting to worry him.

Suzuki continued to run to where his friend went until he suddenly saw a glowing blue light coming from an alley. He questioned to what it was before hearing a cry for help.

"That voice….Kenji!" Suzuki ran to the alley only to see a giant blue spade symbol and his friend hanging on to large garbage dumb, trying to make his way over to where he was.

"Suzuki!" he called out.

"What the…? The heck is all this?" Suzuki questioned with shock before shaking it off realizing his friend was in trouble right now. "Hang on Kenji! I'm coming!" He tried to go in after him but there was some kind of force that prevented him from interfering. "What the heck!?"

Kenji questioned what was going on before noticing that there was some kind of force around the alley that didn't allow Suzuki to enter. He glared at the spade symbol knowing it was that guy's doing. He had no idea how he was doing this, but one this for sure is that he can barely hold on any longer. Fingers were starting to slip and the gravitational pull of that spade was starting to get stronger and stronger.

"Damn…! At this rate…I won't be able to hold on for much longer." Kenji tried his hardest to hold on but ultimately his grip loosened and ended getting sucked into the spade symbol. "Suzuki!" He called out reaching his hand out to him.

"Kenji!" yelled Suzuki seeing that his friend was sucked into the playing card symbol. After he was sucked in the alley suddenly went back to normal. The teen suddenly froze trying to process what happened before snapping himself out of the shock state, as he ran into the alley calling out to his friend.

* * *

Kenji was hanging on to Yoi as he was still tucked inside his shirt while slowly opening his eyes. There was sound and nothing seemed to have happened.

"Huh?" Kenji questioned, opening his eyes to see a familiar place. "This is…"

Right now he was in the void that he saw in his dream. It was just as he saw it, blue almost water-like ocean ground and a white large sphere as if the sun had just been closer to the earth.

"Welcome." the man's voice said as Kenji suddenly saw him standing across from him.

"This place, am I…?"

"No." the man said making Kenji widen his eyes. "You are not dreaming. This is just as a real as you once saw it. It's not a dream this time." Kenji stayed silent as he stared at the man, who noticed this and proceeded. "You should already be familiar with what you see, yes?"

"So then, that other part of my dream, the one I saw before this one that was real too?" Kenji asked knowing what the answer is.

"That should be obvious." the man said.

"How did you prevent my friend from coming to save me?" Kenji glared at him.

"You mean the other one?" the man said almost considering Suzuki as an afterthought. "I'm surprised he didn't find him yet. Oh well, I'll inform him later. Right now, my priority is you…"

Kenji grimaced as he posture went into a defensive mode as he kept his eyes on this mysterious man at all times. There was no way he was going to let him sneak up on him again.

"I see you're aware of your situation, and it seems as though you know how to hold your own."

Kenji didn't respond as he continued to stare at the man while Yoi climb on his shoulders, as if to let him know he wasn't alone. "Let me ask you something before we continue on with whatever is happening right now?"

The man nodded.

"Why…? Why did you pick me, and how come I'm having these dreams or realities if that's what they are?"

"In time you will know the answers to all of your questions. However let's just say that…we share a link that makes us alike." Kenji rose a brow at him. Apparently that cryptic riddle wasn't going to help much if he doesn't understand it. And there was no use in asking again, since he'll try to avoid it.

"Fine. I have no choice but to take that for now, so what was that nonsense earlier about some other world causing harm to mine?"

The man smirked. "Good. You still remembered that. It was just as I said. Within this slightly alternate world, there something there that is causing those strange "phenomenons" as you call it in your world."

"What?" Kenji thought back to some of the details that Suzuki had told him and then started to remember the creatures in his dream. "Is…one of those monsters behind all of this? The ones from my dream?"

"That's right." he said.

Normally Kenji wouldn't buy into any of this craziness but this was all too real for him to ignore. So he had no choice but to deal with whatever is happening in this so-called other world. He doubts he can even go back to his own world, where his friends are at.

"So, are you going to send me into this other world?" he asked.

"All you have to do is pass through the sphere." the man gestured to white large orb. Kenji nodded starting to make his way over to the sphere before Yoi started to hiss at something. That got Kenji's guard up as he looked to see some kind of monster appearing out of the white sphere.

"What the…!?" Kenji stared at the creature as it just stood and looked at him.

It was a humanoid green lizard that wore silver armor with some of its skin exposed, and said armor had many sharp bladed edges and spikes sticking out. From the bottom of its legs, it wore cylinder silver leg bands with spikes sticking out, silver spiked knee pads, and black leather pants-like spikes. The fingernails were razor sharp as if it can easily slice through a person without having to use the weapons on him. The right arm contained a silver gauntlet with a blade attached to it, and the shoulder pad on the right shoulder seemed to round and smooth but it had three jagged spikes sticking out. On its left wrist is a band with an axe blade. The lizard also wore silver armor on his chest. Finally the head had spikes sticking out of it and he had orange eyes.

"What is that thing?" Kenji asked, worried.

"Undead." the man said making Kenji look at him.

"Undead?"

"In order for you to pass through into the other world, you must defeat the Undead. This one should fairly easy for you. He's category two: Lizard Undead."

"Category two? Lizard Undead?" Kenji questioned before hearing the Undead's footsteps running towards him. Kenji widened his eyes and moved out of the way just in time to avoid the Lizard Undead's attack.

Kenji quickly tossed Yoi to the side not wanting him to get hurt as he avoided the slashes from the Lizard Undead, while trying to think of a way to fight it back. Simple hand-to-hand combat wasn't going to be efficient against this thing, since the armor and practically its body is all armored and had too many bladed sharp spikes to even hit. If Kenji were to touch the parts of it that weren't armored and bladed, he might have a chance of doing some damage to it.

Rolling out of the way, Kenji backed up while the Lizard Undead proceeded towards him relentlessly trying to cut him open with everything that it had. His plan about trying to hit some of its soft point had quickly piped down the drain, it was still an option, but this thing wasn't going to let him do anything!

"_Damn! What am I going to do? I need to find a way to fight this thing!"_ Kenji thought as he fell on the ground. He was caught off guard by the Lizard Undead's blades. After he fell the silver buckle fell out of his jacket, thus making him look at it. _"Oh, that's right. I almost forgot I had this thing with me." _He took out the card too from his pocket. _"And this card too."_

Instinctively, Kenji rolled out of the way when the Lizard Undead lunged it sword arm on the ground. It was luckily that Kenji was already trained in swordsmanship, thus knowing what it is capable of. However, he can already see that this thing had some skill to it but overall it did nothing but swing its arms around like some madman, or in this case a wild animal.

Kenji momentarily glanced at the man who was just starting at their fight. It was hard to tell through those sunglasses, but he was expecting something to happen. More likely, he expected him to do something and soon. Honestly, Kenji had to admit he was expecting himself to do something as well. However, he'll have to figure it out for himself and fast! The Lizard Undead was forcing him to think faster than he normally would.

Avoiding the Lizard Undead's attacks again, Kenji looked back down at the buckle and tried putting it on his waist. Much to his surprise nothing had happened. Hell, he expected some kind of belt strap around his waist! He looked at it again and then glanced at the card seeing that he has to put it in. Placing the card inside the slot, the belt started to form around his waist.

"Cool!" Kenji grinned as he tightly gripped the lever on the side of the belt.

"Henshin!"

He pulled the lever.

"**TURN UP!"**

The belt announced as a blue projectile of the card's image of a rectangle and the beetle within appeared before him. "This better work!" shouted Kenji before running into the projectile. Once he did said projectile vanished and a new figure stood in his place.

He was now clad in a blue bodysuit with silver armor. On his legs were silver boots and knee pads that he wore, holstered on his left hip is a strange looking sword was colored silver and blue along with some gold accents; and it also had a box-like handle to it which just made it more real. However, Kenji figured it was still a weapon he can use. He wore silver gauntlets with the left forearm occupied with a black box-like device that seemed to be it was meant for more cards to enter, but that would have to be something for later. There were gold wrist bands around his wrist along with gold accents underneath his shoulder pads, which were decorated in a spade symbol along with one on his chestplate. Finally, his helmet was blue except for the faceplate that was all silver with a single horn sticking up and he had two red eyes that flashed to life once the transformation was complete. This is Kamen Rider Blade!

Blade looked at his new form and can feel that his body was now different. The feeling altogether was indescribable. With no time to admire to his new look, Blade raised his forearms stop the Lizard Undead's attack.

"Now it's time I turn the tables on you!" Blade declared, kicking the Undead's chest making it step back as he pulled out his sword known as the Blay Rouzer. Blade briefly questioned how he knew the name of his weapon before shaking it off knowing he had to deal with this guy first. He slashed the Lizard Undead multiple times with his sword and pushed it back.

The Lizard Undead quickly stood on its feet and growled at Blade, rushing over to the knight of spade and swung his armed weapons at him. Blade countered with his sword and pierced it through the Undead's chest causing sparks to fly off it before charging in to do more damage. Blade kept swinging and swinging, until the Undead let up. Fortunately, it was working but the said opponent was able to momentarily push back his weapon and slice his chest three times, but Blade had quickly recovered and continued the assault.

"There that should do it." Blade sighed before turning to look at the man. "There! I defeated it, now let me pass!"

"Not yet, look." he pointed down at the Lizard Undead, still alive as it was trying to move its body.

"What? How is it still alive!?" he turned to face the man before thinking of the term 'Undead' and figured that this thing is immortal. "Don't tell me…!"

"I see you picked up on it. Yes, Undead are immortal creatures, and they can only be sealed through cards of which each rider carries." explained the man.

"Rider? Cards?" Blade questioned seeing the Lizard Undead's arms in the air. He sliced it with his sword to make it stay on the ground. There was no way he was going to let this thing get up back up and repeat the same process of fighting it again!

Cursing to himself, Blade wondered he was going to seal this thing. The man said that he needed cards to do so, noticing some kind of panel on his sword; Blade reached for it as a fan of cards appeared. He looked at them seeing he only had twelve blank cards in total. As much as he wanted to question it there was no time, seeing as the Undead wanted to get back up. Blade dropped the card on the Lizard Undead's body and saw that it was being absorbed into it. After that, the card went flying into Blade's hand as he placed back in the sword.

Blade took the card out of his buckle changing him back into Kenji Kenzaki. He turned to glare at the man as Yoi jumped back on his shoulders, keeping a close eye on him too. "What the heck was that all about? Making me fight that thing and then I transform into some spaded knight!?"

"Undead are creatures that are in war with each other in order to obtain a prize." the man began.

"They are creatures that have been in the world long before man ever did, and the great almighty himself created them for that purpose."

"What!?" Kenji was surprised to hear that more of those things were on earth first before humans ever did. "Why have them all fight, and what's this prize that all of them want so badly?"

"The prize is to win one wish, a wish that can change the whole entire world for the better. If an Undead were to win, then it can destroy the world according to what that wish is." Kenji wanted to deny all of this, but after what he did and saw there was no point to it.

"How many of Undead are there?" Kenji asked.

"I thought you would have figured that out by now. Think back, what was the symbol you've been seeing a lot." the man said.

"Well, the spade symbol of course. But that doesn't-!" Kenji stopped himself as he thought back to the spade symbol again and then looked at the Change Beetle card in his hand. And then it hit him. "So…about the same number as the playing cards, right?"

"You're catching on. And as you noticed earlier in your fight there are only twelve cards in your panel because that's how many you're supposed to have. Plus, the Slash Lizard card you have acquired is one of your cards, a spade card."

Kenji was starting to understand. If he was the spade and if the cards he's supposed to catch are just spade creatures then…there are three more categories and three other people who can transform like he can!

"I see you understand, yes?" the man asked and Kenji nodded. "A few words of advice before we part ways…" Kenji blinked at him as he continued. "The Undead go in categories, there the Royal Class Undead which you should be aware of. But don't worry, I bet by the time once you seal a few Undead more of your allies will appear by your side."

Kenji wanted to speak but a bright light interrupted him and could feel his body enveloped in it. Yoi quickly went inside his shirt as he shielded his eyes only to catch a quickly glimpse of the man taking off his glasses. He wasn't able to see his face due to his vision being taken over. And before he knew it he was out of the voided world.

The man was now alone as he looked at the spot, where Kenji once stood.

"Good luck Kenji. We will meet again."

And with that, Kazuma Kenzaki disappeared.

* * *

**Alright everyone, I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter. Sorry that this chapter was filled with nothing but my two OC's along with the original Blade, Kazuma Kenzaki. The next chapter Kenji will be in the IS world, where he'll face more Undead and make allies! **

**Next Time: A New World! Making a New Friend! And I-what now!?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Kamen Rider Blade or Infinte Stratos…**

**Chapter 2: A New World! And a New Friend!**

"Where the heck am I?" Kenji awed as he found himself standing in the middle of the sidewalk.

There were people simply walking by him not questioning the fact as to how he got here. Hold on…did anything not happen due to his arrival here? There was literally a portal out in the open and nobody noticed it, or saw him coming through it? No, that shouldn't be the case because Suzuki saw it when he tried to save him and when he got sucked into it. So are they just blind or is it invisible to them somehow?

"_Dammit! If I think about this any further, my brain will just fry out of circuit! Sigh. Oh well, might as try to figure out is to where I'm at."_ Kenji sighed before scanning his surroundings. Obviously he was back in the city, but there was something different about it somehow. The atmosphere felt the same, though there was something off about it. His instincts were telling him that this isn't the place he knew.

He felt a soft paw against his cheek and looked over his shoulder to face Yoi. The feline stared at him blue eyes to blue eyes as they immediately knew they were in for some kind of surprise.

"You're right, pal. I don't think we're home anymore." Kenji weakly smiled at his cat. "No use standing around here looking like an idiot. Might as well find a place to sit down and go over a few things."

* * *

**(Park)**

Fortunately he stumbled upon a park that wasn't too far from where he was at earlier. There were children playing nearby along with people walking along as Kenji sat in an empty bench trying to review what had happened to him so far.

"Well then bud, let's review…" Kenji said placing Yoi besides him.

What first came to mind is that Yoi was chasing down an unknown man, who actually turned out to be some sort of other worldly being that trapped him some vast space where there was nothing. Also, the mysterious man "tested" him by facing that Undead creature while transforming into a suit of armor to do so. Thankfully, training in both training in both swordsmanship and martial arts, albeit with some luck on his part paid off big time that he was able to survive and win his fight. Of course, afterwards he got his behind pushed by that guy through that portal and ended up here.

"_I'm seriously starting to question if someone out there hates me." _Kenji sighed as he couldn't figure out what all of that meant. Two things he does know are: hunt down the Undead and find them in other world and seal them.

With nothing else to go on yet, Kenji decided to forget about the Undead topic for now and focus on the other problem that just came to mind.

He barely has any money to support Yoi and himself…

"Damn it all! If I knew what was going to happen, like see into the future or something, then I wouldn't have wasted all of my hard earned savings on groceries; ones that which I won't be able to use because they'll go bad when I get back home!" Kenji frantically cried to himself as he imagined his money literally being flushed down the toilet. "Geez, all of that food is going to spoil in about a year's worth at best. And I am so fired, too."

Kenji hung his head down as a depressing aura enveloped his body. There was no doubt he was feeling extremely unlucky right now. Here he is in some other world with no money to even pay for some food or even stay at some cheap-broke down-crappy motel at best. Hell it was already bad enough he lives in a crappy apartment and almost on the verge of homelessness a few times before. Sure he got friends to back him up, but living like this isn't normal for a kid his age. It sucks living like this…

"Sigh. Oh well, no use worrying about it now. All I have to do is keep marching forward, improvise, and survive…" Kenji sighed, scratching the back of his hair. "Thankfully one of my most special abilities is to adapt."

*Meow*

Kenji looks down and smiles at his cat.

"Thanks for the support, bud." he said before the cat climbed on his shoulders again. "You're right, we should get going and see what this place is all about. Hopefully, I can land a job here and one with good pay too."

* * *

**(Streets)**

Kenji aimlessly wondered throughout the city streets getting a feel for it. This place is almost like the city he grew up in, but some of the directions were a little different and other areas were entirely new to him altogether. What he learned is that some of the technology here is WAY more advanced than the one in his world, dare he say futuristic…? Also, there seems to be some kind of big talk about a special tech called 'Is' or something like that. He really wasn't playing attention much.

Kenji checked the time on his phone, which ironically still works though he barely has little battery to spare. "Well it's still the afternoon that should give me enough time to find some kind of place to stay, or find work, hopefully both…"

Then right before he could get a move on again all of the locals were screaming in terror as they were running away from something.

"_Undead!?"_ Kenji widened his eyes in realization as he ran towards the source of the commotion. Sure enough, as soon as he called it, there was an Undead standing right before him that was terrorizing people. "I can never catch a break, can I?" he sighed.

This Undead was certainly different from the other one he faced before. For instance it resembled a lion that seemed to be menacing looking with red piercing eyes, long manes that reached down its lower back, wore black armor with sharp edges, and wielded a claw-gauntlet the right forearm. This is Category Three, Lion Undead.

"Yoi, you know what to do…" Kenji said as the feline jumped off his shoulders, hissed at the Lion Undead before getting to somewhere safe. "I can't believe I'm actually going to do this again." taking out the card and buckle from his jacket, he inserted the card into the buckle's slot before the red belt formed around his waist.

"Henshin!"

He pulled the lever.

"**TURN UP!"**

Once the hologram appeared he ran through it and became Blade once more.

"This shouldn't take too long." Blade unsheathed the Blay Rouzer, pointing it at the Lion Undead who growled at him before slowly pacing around him.

Blade followed the Undead's motion and carefully watched its movements. Then both of them dashed at each other as the Lion Undead lifted its claws up and tried to slash Blade, but the Knight of Spade evaded each attack and countered with his sword however the Lion Undead noticed it coming and avoided that one as well. The Lion Undead quickly jumped over him and got him off guard with the sudden action, as it slashed his back causing him to stumble forward as it continued to attack.

"Damn you!" Blade gritted his teeth as he back kicked the Lion Undead making it take a step back before he quickly turned himself around and slashed it across the chest with his Blay Rouzer. He stabbed the Lion Undead making it fall to the ground. Blade lightly jumped towards the Undead and was about to thrust his sword down, but said Undead had quickly rolled to avoid the attack.

Soon it quickly stood on its feet again and engaged in combat with Blade. The Undead had a bit of an advantage in speed, however, Blade didn't let that bother him as he continued to parry its attacks before they both backed away from each other and slowly side walked to another empty area. When they were about to clash, a sudden voice had interrupted them.

"AHHH!"

Blade turned his attention away from the Undead as he spotted a woman who had just dropped a bag full of groceries, and held a child's hand who must have been her kid.

"_Oh no, why now of all times do people have to see this...? And it hasn't been a day yet!" _Blade mentally stated as he was about to draw the Lion Undead's attention away from the pair, but said Undead seemed to be annoyed that people were getting in the way of their battle, so it leaped over to them. "Wait!"

Blade ran over to where the Lion Undead was at, in front of the woman and child, about strike with its claw but fortunately someone threw a rock at it capturing its attention.

"What the…?" Blade momentarily stops his trail as he looks to see another male around his age or so, possibly a little younger somewhat. He has black hair, brown eyes, and wore a high school uniform.

"Phew…glad I got here in time." he sighed in relief.

"You and me both…" Blade stated before he noticed the Lion Undead had just recovered. "Oh no you don't, I'm still the one you're facing!" With a flying kick, he pushed the Undead away from the mother and child as he looks at them. "Hurry and get out of here!"

The mother immediately replies by taking her kid and running away as fast as she could.

Blade turns his attention back to the Lion Undead and is tackled onto the ground as they both rolled around, trying to gain the upper hand.

"What a low thing to do!" Blade stated as the Lion Undead won their little duel and was on top of him, starting to continuously attack him with his claws.

Once again the mysterious teen throws another rock at the Lion Undead making it glare up at him as he jumps off Blade, forgetting about him as it goes after its new pray.

"I didn't think this through…" the boy compliments now afraid.

"_Yeah dude, no shit!"_ Blade yelled in thought as he quickly ran over to the Lion Undead, trying to stop it but he was too far at this point. Suddenly another miracle or lucky streak came when Yoi jumped onto the Lion Undead's face and started scratching away. "Good boy!"

Yoi jumps off the Lion Undead's head as Blade slashes it repeatedly with the Blay Rouzer.

"Time to end this and seal you in a card!" declared Blade, slowly lifting up his sword about to sent one final strike.

***BUZZ!***

A swarm of locust suddenly flew towards Blade as they surrounded him while he tries to swat them away. However there were too many to kill one by one, so he tries to get away from them but the insects keep trail of him while blinding his sight. They were also attacking, too.

"Damn bugs get off…!" Blade gritted his teeth as the swarm of locust suddenly flies away. The Lion Undead took this chance to continuously slash Blade with his claws in a ruthless matter.

"Ugh!" Blade cried in pain as he was sent flying towards a wall. He struggles to get back up and looks at the Lion Undead slowly approaching him.

"_Stop…That's enough for today, you may return."_ a voice suddenly speaks inside of the Undead's head as it reluctantly leaves the area.

"What was that about…?" Blade questioned before passing out on the spot.

* * *

**(House)**

Kenji slowly opens his eyes as he slowly lifts himself up. There was a slight sensation running through his chest, so he held it lightly as he gets a full view of where he is at.

"What the…?" he questions looking to see that he isn't back in his apartment but in somebody's house. "…Where am I?"

"My house." a familiar male voice replies as he turns to see the same male from before.

"It's you…!" Kenji said, surprised to see him.

"Glad to see that you're finally up. I was starting to get worried there for a sec." he said with friendly smile.

"Uh…?" he had no idea what to say at this point.

"Oh sorry, forgot to introduce myself." he lightly chuckled before pointing a thumb at himself. "I'm Ichika Orimura."

"Kenji Kenzaki…" Kenji returned the gesture as the two shook hands. "So uh, I take it you brought me here eh? Thanks."

"Sure, no problem. You practically saved my life as well." Ichika told him.

"Huh?" Kenji blinked.

"When you saved me from that monster." said Ichika.

"Oh right…Well, it was no big deal. Even with that suit on or not, I still would have done same either way." Kenji said, scratching the back of his head.

"You're being modest." Ichika chuckled.

"I guess so…" Kenji said before looking around the living room he was in. "Well anyway, have you seen my cat around? I could have sworn he was with you earlier."

"Oh, you mean that little guy right there?" Ichika smiled, pointing at a window as Yoi had just entered the house.

"There you are!" Kenji smiled as the feline jumped on his lap.

"He's been keeping an eye on you ever since I brought you guys over here." Ichika explained. "Though at one point, he did leave to go explore the city or something. At least that's my guess."

"Yeah, that's one of his specialties…" Kenji smiled.

"Anyway, just what was that monster?" he asked, curiously though somewhat eager.

"It was an Undead." Kenji told him. If he's stuck in this world then might as well make a few friends while he's here.

"Undead…?" Ichika confusingly blinks at him.

"I know it sounds a little weird…but believe me that's what they're called, or so I was told." Kenji said.

"So are these things like vampires, werewolves, or any other mythological like that?" Ichika asked.

"Dude, after what we've seen today, that should be the last comparing thought in your head." Kenji told him, deadpan.

Ichika awkwardly chuckled and scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Anyway, other than what they're called do you know what their goal is?"

"I'm not even sure of that. All I was told is to find each and every one of them and seal them inside some cards." Kenji told him.

"Card?" questioned Ichika. Kenji pulled out the Category Ace card and showed it to him. Ichika gestured to him if he can take a closer look at it, which the ladder allowed as he took the card by hand. "Huh…? This is one odd looking card."

"I thought so too."

"So you have any more of these?"

"I do, but all except one are all blank. What's more is that… I only have thirteen cards." Kenji frowned at the limited number of cards he's carrying.

"Thirteen? How many of these guys are out there?" Ichika asked.

"Well, I think it's about fifty two in total." Kenji guessed as he just remembered he's a Spade.

"And what makes you so sure about this?"

"If you think about it, the armor I wore bore the spade symbol so I'm guessing this plays by the card game."

"Now that even stupider than what I said earlier." Ichika sighed.

"Hey! I'm the one who has to fight these things and seal them! If anything I should be complaining; I didn't even want to do this in the first place!" Kenju argued.

"Err…right, sorry…" Ichika said.

"Ah whatever, this day is being a total mess." Kenji groaned. "Sheesh, whoever that guy is I swear I'll get him back for this…"

"You keep mentioning a person who told you this stuff, right? So just who is this person?" Ichika caught on to that.

Kenji sighed seeing no harm in telling Ichika the story.

"Well, it all started with a dream and grocery shopping…" he began making the other teen sweat drop.

* * *

**(Somewhere in the City)**

A figure, hidden underneath the beam of the sun, stood on top of a skyscraper holding a stone in hand as the Lion Undead and swarm of locust came together.

The swarm of insects fused together to become a humanoid creature that resembles said bug, with a green exoskeleton body with black armor covering the legs and upper body with spikes forming out of the shoulder pads. Its head is completely black with two bug antenna. This is Locust Undead.

Both Undead looked up at the figure as he held up the stone.

"Go forth and enjoy yourselves, boys. But make sure to have a little more company with you." the figure said as white smoke puffed around him. Soon more Undead that seemed like an army of cockroaches appeared. "…Have fun…"

* * *

**(Ichika's House)**

"And that's about it." Kenji said after explaining his whole story to the other teen.

"So…let me get this straight, you had a dream about this weird place that you surprisingly ending being in, fought another Undead within that place that turned out to be a test for you, transformed into that suit of armor, and overall met this person who sent you here into this world…?"

"Yeah, I know, you don't believe me or you find it hard to believe…" Kenji sighed knowing the truth wouldn't be in his favor.

"Actually no, I do believe you…" Ichika said, surprising the brown haired male.

"Eh?" he blinked.

"I mean yeah, normally I wouldn't believe this sort of thing without seeing some kind of evidence or proof; but after witnessing what I just saw within the past two hand a half hours…"

"Wait, I was asleep for that long?" Kenji interrupted.

Ichika looked at him before letting out sigh. "As I was saying…"

"Sorry…"

"It's best to assume the possibilities and accept whatever outcome happens."

"Yeah…" Kenji scratched the back of his head.

"Anyway, I know this may be a bit farfetched and due to you not being originally from this world, but is your armor some kind of IS?" he asked confusing the other male.

"Huh…?" Kenji tilted his head.

"Should've known…" Ichika mumbled as he looked at his guest. "Well alright then, I'll explain to you what an IS are…"

"Uh…?" Kenji blinked. "I'm confused is it called "Is" like the word or just the letters "I" and "S"…?"

"Dude, you cannot be serious right?" Ichika frowned.

"I'll go with the second option…"

"IS are mechanical battle suits that are used for military combat. It's one of the most advanced technologies in the world in its times right now, that no one has been able to do anything to surpass it. Instead there are inventors out there who help enhance it even further." Ichika explained.

"Oh, so it's just some military thing that the army is supposed to use huh? Well I guess that's why some people are talking about it so much." Kenji figured.

"But if you're suit is anything like an IS, then you might be the first guy to ever use it." Ichika told him.

"Huh, "first guy"? Isn't this suit supposed to be something that almost anyone could use?" Kenji said.

"You're half right." Ichika began earning a confused look from Kenji. "You see, the only problem is that IS are only piloted by women instead of men."

"Eh?" Kenji blinked.

"Yeah, that's the only thing about the IS. It can only be piloted by women, so men have no shot in using it what-so-ever."

"You've got to be kidding me. I mean, is that like in the system or something?" Kenji questioned wondering if he had just ended up in some sort of Amazon-like modern world.

"That was question was left unanswered because nobody, including the inventor, have no idea why the IS only response to women." Ichika said.

"_Oh my god, what kind of place is this?"_ Kenji worriedly thought. Seriously, who the hell sends someone into a place where the opposite sex has more dominance than the other, while that said half could be scared shitless out of their freakin' minds!?

"Sigh. Anyway, let's go outside or something. That Lion Undead is still out there and I need to seal it." Kenji said getting off of the couch as the other teen nodded.

Soon they both headed for the door and exited the house.

* * *

**(Streets)**

"Come on, bud." Kenji called out as Yoi jumped onto his shoulders.

"Isn't it a bit dangerous to be taking the cat with you?" Ichika questioned.

"That's funny I was going to ask you the same thing." Kenji playfully retorted.

"…Fair enough…"

"But seriously though, if we do run into any danger hide and wait for me to get back." Kenji told him.

"Hey, just because I can't transform into some suit of armor doesn't mean I can help."

Kenji wanted to rebuttal that, but the memory of Ichika helping him out with the Lion Undead a few hours ago came to him and easily convinced him.

"I supposed you have a point."

"So with that out of the way, how are we supposed find to these things?" Ichika wondered.

"Old fashion way…" Kenji simply said.

"And that is…?"

"Search with our eyes, feel something that's a bit off, and unfortunately wait for some people to make some terrifying screams." Kenji listed.

"The first two sound okay. But the last one seems to be more common." Ichika sweat dropped.

"Sorry, that's all I have at this moment."

"Ah well, I guess I can use my phone to watch the news and see if something comes up." Kenji looked over the other teen's shoulder and saw that he pulled up some news channel from his cell.

"Cool." he commented.

* * *

"My god this sucks." Kenji sighed in irritation.

"Tell me about it, we've been looking for these things for almost about half an hour already and nothing's shown up yet." Ichika said.

A half hour did pass as the two were searching for the Undead. Kenji had sent Yoi off to find them knowing he's been around the city during the time he was unconscious. So far, as stated earlier, there was no luck what-so-ever and Ichika was still searching the news on his phone.

"I take it there's nothing on whatever news broadcast you're watching?" Kenji knowingly said.

"No, not much…" Ichika replied before getting an emergency distress signal. "Wait hold on, I think we finally have something…!"

"And I think he has something, too." Kenji said looking at Yoi who had just came back to them.

Both looked at each other and nodded before running off to the location of the Undead.

* * *

**(Docks)**

The duo arrived at the dock to see the Lion Undead roaring while a pack of white, cockroach-like Undeads were attacking the workers.

"What the hell? There are more of them than before!" Kenji exclaimed wondering if this Undead can make clones or something. "Ah screw it, I have stop them!" he grabbed the buckle and inserted the card as the belt formed around his waist. "Ichika, wait here…"

"Yeah!" nodded Ichika.

"Henshin!"

"**TURN UP!"**

He transformed into Blade after running through the hologram.

Blade ran towards the AlbiRoaches and slashed them with BlayRouzer. Each went down while some gathered around him in hopes of attacking at once, however Blade easily twirled around on his feet and slashed them each.

"Huh? They may have numbers, but they're surprisingly weak." Blade noted before slashing another one. "Anyway, I still need to find out if this one can make clones or perhaps just a natural group."

Blade kicked one of the AlbiRoaches away before he was ambushed by the Lion Undead, jumping out of nowhere to attack from his blind spot as they rolled on the ground. He quickly got the Undead off him and stood back on his feet.

"You again, huh…? Well that's fine by me; we still haven't finished our little match yet!" Blade challenged as the two went at it.

Blade slashed the Lion Undead multiple times not letting his chance to slip up. Thankfully this area is not occupied at the moment, so he can fight without having to risk a life again. The AlbiRoaches also stepped in and tried to attack Blade, but he sensed them coming and kicked the Lion Undead back before slashing each of them with his sword. The Lion Undead leaped towards Blade as he rolled out of the way and kicked it back.

"_Taking them down momentarily won't work. I have to permanently take them down before sealing them. Question is: how though…?"_ thought Blade as he stuck the Lion Undead again. Suddenly the swarm of locusts came and formed together as the Locust Undead. "Give me a break!"

The Locust Undead jumped down and punched Blade causing him to stagger back while the Lion Undead clawed him from behind. Blade winced in pain as he turned to face the Lion Undead before quickly slashing it across the chest, just to pay it back for scratching him from behind.

The Spade of Knight managed to gain some distance between himself and group of Undead. He tried to figure out way to get rid of them, but none came to mind until something did.

"The other card…!" he realized taking out the Slash Lizard card. There were numbers on the BlayRouzer and figure out what they were for. "Hope this works!" he slid the card through the sword.

"**SLASH!"**

The card's hologram appeared and entered the BlayRouzer.

"Alright then, time to end this!" Blade charged towards the group of Undead and slashed all of the AlbiRoaches, stabbed the Lion Undead's chest as they all exploded making the Locust Undead step back.

Blade momentarily noticed the AlbiRoaches were all terminated but didn't have time to ponder. He quickly took out a card and sealed the Lion Undead. Afterwards, the card flew in his hand revealing it to be the Beat Lion.

"You're next." Blade looks at the Locust Undead.

The Locust Undead seems to be in panic as Blade charges at it and then strikes with his sword. They engaged in short combat before Blade came out as the winner, then inserted the card in BlayRouzer.

"**BEAT!"**

Blade lunged forward a punch directly at the Locust Undead's stomach causing it to fly back against the wall. Soon he stabbed its chest making the Undead cry in pain. Taking another card out of the BlayRouzer he sealed it.

"Phew. Finally, we're done." Blade took a breath before canceling the transformation.

"Kenji!" Ichika ran to him.

"Oh, Ichika…" he looked at him. "Enjoyed the show?"

"You bet. That was awesome!" Ichika said.

"Thanks. Though I wish it didn't involve my life being at risk each time." the brown haired male sighed.

"Anyway, let's go back."

"Agreed."

* * *

**(Orimura Residence)**

"Today has been…interesting." Ichika said, slumping back on the couch.

"Really…? That's all you have to say?" Kenji said giving him a look.

"What else is there to say?" he retorted back.

"True." shrugged Kenji. "Well anyway, are you sure it's okay for me and Yoi to be staying here with you?"

"Yes, for the last time it's alright. You literally have nowhere else to go." he told him.

"Don't say it like that! I feel even more homeless than I do already." Kenji frowned.

"Sorry." Ichika weakly laughed, scratching the back of his head. He got up from the couch and stretched his arms. "Anyway, it's already getting late and I need to get ready for school tomorrow."

"Alright, see ya in the morning then." Kenji waved.

"Yeah, night." Ichika walked to his room.

Kenji laid down on the couch and decided to turn in for the day.

* * *

**AN: Alright everyone, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Have a good night.**


End file.
